Wycieczka w Tatry, ale nie tylko Polskie
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Drugi Samanta - '''Witamy w dzisiejszym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki, dzisiaj lecimy do......Polski i Słowacji ! '''Zoi - '''Na pewno będzie ciekawie. '''Samanta - '''No, wycieczka w góry, świeże powietrze, ahhh po prostu żyć nie umierać. '''Zoi - '''Masz rację, no to zapraszamy ! ' W przedziale Nr 1 Dakota - 'Ahhh, czy tu nie jest wspaniale ? Manikiur, maseczki, kąpiel w rajskich liściach. '''Zendaria - '''Może i masz rację, ale ja za takimi rzeczami nie przepadam. '''Dakota - '''Każdy ma to co lubi...., co tak się martwisz ? '''Zendaria - '''Nie martwię, po prostu tylko myślę o Noah. '''Dakota - '''Rozumiem, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. '''Zendaria - '''Coś, o tym wiesz ? '''Dakota - '''No i to dużo, no wiesz kiedyś to było. Ja potwór, a on maniak komputerowy. W sumie to ciągle on nim jest. '''Zendaria - '''Chodzi ci o Sama ? '''Dakota - '''No, a o kogo ? ''W innej części przedziału. 'Cameron - '''Jak uważasz, czy Tyler jeszcze wróci do naszego zespołu ? '''Harold - '''No wiesz, trudno powiedzieć, trochę na tak, trochę na nie. '''Cameron - '''Moim zdaniem, chyba nie przyjdzie, jest po uszy zakochany w Lindsay. '''Harold - '''No chyba tak, Beth chyba nie jest z tego, aż tak bardzo zadowolona. '''Cameron - '''No, na pewno dzisiaj na zadaniu będzie próbowała ich rozłączyć. '''Harold - '''Nie uda jej się to. W przedziale Nr 2 '''Mike - '''Przepraszam Dawn, że wczoraj głosowałem na ciebie. '''Dawn - '''Nic, się nie stało i tak nie długo odpadnę. '''Mike - '''Nie przesadzaj. '''Katie - '(pokój zwierzeń) Coś, się czuję nie swojo bez Sadie. Tak bym chciała żeby powróciła. W innej części przedziału. 'Anne Maria - '''No kurczę. A jednak nie odpadł Noah. '''Justin - '''Nie martw się, może następnym razem odpadną. '''Anne Maria -' No, jakby tak cała trójka odpadła, to może byśmy wygrali. 'Justin - '''Kiedyś tam odpadną. ''W innej części przedziału. 'Geoff - '''Pamiętacie, było tak blisko i byśmy wygrali. ''B porusza głową na tak. '''Noah - '''Wiecie co chłopaki, chyba dzisiaj nie będę z wami w zespole. '''Geoff - '''Czemu ? '''Noah - '''No wiesz, chce trochę czasu spędzić z Zendarią. '''Geoff - '''No dobra jak chcesz. '''Noah - ''(po cichu) No nareszcie będzie chociaż chwila spokoju.'' Moli - 'Chodźcie wszyscy do jadalni. Śniadanie ! '''Tyler - '''Chodź Lindsay do jadalni. '''Lindsay - '''Idę Tylerku. '''Beth - '''Ohhhhh. W jadalni '''Moli - '''Dzisiaj macie bigos. '''Lindsay - '''Fuj, co to jest ? '''Moli - '''Tradycyjne, polskie danie. '''Lindsay - '''Chyba nigdy nie pojadę do Polski. ''Lindsay wyrzuca bigos do kosza na śmieci. '''Beth - '''Jak dla mnie, może być. '''Samanta - ''(przez megafon) Uwaga, wszystkie osoby, proszone są do sali głównej. Sala główna '''Zoi - '''No dobrze, dzisiaj odwiedzimy Słowację i Polskę. '''Lindsay - '''A będzie bigos ? '''Zoi - '''Wszystko w swoim czasie. '''Samanta - '''Zadanie będzie polsko-słowackich górach - Tatrach. '''Zoi - '''Resztę powiemy wam na miejscu. '''Courtney - '''A kiedy dolecimy ? '''Samanta - '''Już za chwilę, no dobrze, a więc tak część z was poleci do Polski do miejscowości - Zakopane, a druga część do Słowacji do miejscowości - Vysoké Tatry. '''Zoi - '''Do Polski pojadą - Tyler, Cameron, Dakota, B, Beth, Anne Maria, Noah, Katie i Courtney. '''Samanta - '''A do Słowacji - Harold, Justin, Zendaria, Lindsay, Geoff, Izzy, Dawn, Mike i Scott. '''Zoi - '''A i jeszcze jedno w każdym kraju mogą być dwie wygrane czyli razem cztery. '''Samanta - '''Na miejscu komputer powie wam zadania. '''Zoi - '''Powodzenia. ''Samanta przekręca wajchę i podłoga pod uczestnikami się rozpada. Uczestnicy lecą do danych krajów. W Polsce Beth - 'A więc.....co robimy ? '''Komputer - '''Witajcie nazywam się komputer... '''Tyler - '(Do Camerona) To to chyba każdy wie. 'Komputer - '''Słyszałem. Proszę mi nie przerywać. A więc tak znajdujemy się w Zakopanem, jednym z wielu miast Polski, połowa uczestników, którzy tu zostaną będą mieli zadanie, także oddzielne i będzie jeden zwycięzca. A zostają tu - Tyler, Dakota, Beth, Noah i Courtney. Reszta niech poleci samolotem, który stoi za wami na Morskie Oko (jezioro) i tam będzie inne zadanie. A pojadą tam - Cameron, B, Anne Maria i Katie. Życzę powodzenia. '''Cameron - '''Chodźcie wszyscy, samolot za chwilę wylatuje. '''Anne Maria - '''Spokojnie......Cam ? '''Cameron - '''Jestem Cameron, chodźcie. '''Anne Maria - '''Idziemy, idziemy. '''Konputer - '''No dobrze, a wy zapraszam do mnie. Znajdujemy się w centrum Zakopanego, na Krupówkach. '''Beth - '''To, jakie jest to zadanie ? '''Komputer - '''Musicie znaleźć sklep. '''Courtney - '''A..jaki ? '''Komputer - '''Dobra ludzie, jesteście na ulicy T.K. '''Noah - '''A możesz jaśniej ? '''Komputer - '''Tadeusza Kościuszki. A dokładniej na skrzyżowaniu T.K. z Krupówkami. '''Beth - '''To, jakie jest to zadanie ? '''Komputer - '''Musicie na Komendę Powiatową Straży Pożarnej. '''Courtney - '''I tyle, na pewno to wygram. '''Komputer - 'Życzę powodzenia. 'Beth - '''A ile metrów się tam idzie ? '''Kompter - '''Około 977,62. O i jeszcze jedno, możecie iść w grupach. W samolocie do Morskiego Oka '''Cameron - '''Jak uważasz B, jakie będzie zadanie ? ''B napisał coś na kartce. 'Cameron - '''Mam to przeczytać ? ''B pokręcił głową na tak. 'Cameron - '''A więc 'nie wiem', No w sumie ja też nie. '''Autopilot - '''Uwaga zbliżamy się do Morskiego Oka. '''Katie - '''A tu wogóle można lądować ? ''Samolot ląduje obok schroniska na Morskim Oku, prawie by wjechał do jeziora. Po wylądowaniu Wszyscy wychodzą z samolotu. '''Autopilot - A więc tak zadanie jest takie. Musicie przepłynąć cały ten staw. Cameron - 'A jak ktoś nie umie ? '''Autopilot - '''No cóż to na pewno nie wygra zadania. '''Cameron - '''Już po mnie. Na Słowacji '''Komputer - '''Witam was moi drodzy. A więc tak znajdujemy się w miejscowości Vysoké Tatry, jednym z miast Słowacji. '''Harold - '''Tak na prawdę to to jakaś wioska. '''Komputer - '''Proszę o spokój. No dobrze, połowa uczestników, którzy tu zostaną będą mieli zadanie, także oddzielne i będzie jeden zwycięzca. A zostają tu - Harold, Zendaria, Geoff, Dawn i Scott. Reszta niech poleci samolotem, który stoi za wami na najwyższy szczy Tatr - Gerlachovský štít, czyli po polsku Gerlach i tam będzie inne zadanie. A pojadą tam - Justin, Lindsay, Izzy i Mike. Życzę powodzenia. '''Zendaria - '''No dobra, a co my mamy tu robić ? '''Komputer - '''Trudno powiedzieć, ej, a może pojedziemy do Bratysławy ? '''Scott - '''A gzie to jest ? '''Komputer - '''To stolica Słowacji, tam będzie na pewno więcej zadań. '''Geoff - '''A czym lecimy ? '''Komputer - '''Wsiadajcie na mnie, umiem latać. '''Zendaria - '''No dobra, to dziwne no, ale co mamy tu robić ? ''Uczestnicy wsiadają na komputer i lecą do Bratysławy. W samolocie na szczyt Gerlach. Izzy udaje samolot, Mike siedzi sam i myśli o Zoey, natomiast Justin i Lindsay rozmawiają. 'Justin - '''Hej Lindsay, chcesz być w naszym sojuszu ? '''Lindsay - '''A mogę z Tylerem. '''Justin - '''Yyyyy, możesz, ale nie Beth. '''Lindsay - '''Ok, a kto jest jeszcze w tym sojuszu ? '''Justin - '''Anne Maria. '''Lindsay - '''Aha, ok. '''Autopilot - '''Uwaga, zadanie jest takie, ta osoba, która pierwsza zejdzie z góry wygra, a teraz pa ! ''Autopilot uruchamia dźwignię i otwiera się zapadnia. Na szczycie 'Izzy - '''Juhuu ! Ja chcę, jeszcze raz ! '''Mike - '''Lepiej nie. '''Lindsay - '''Aaaa ! Mam lęk wysokości ! '''Justin - '''Ja nie, powodzenia Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''Ratunku ! W Zakopanem '''Noah -' Tyler, idziemy razem ? 'Tyler - '''Sie wie. '''Beth - '''Hej, jestem Beth, chcesz iść ze mną ? '''Dakota - '''Czemu nie. '''Courtney - '''No i jak zwykle sama. 'U Noah i Tylera Tyler - 'No dobra, to gdzie idziemy w lewo, prosto, prawo czy do tyłu ? '''Noah - '''Jak dla mnie w prawo. '''Tyler - '''To chodźmy...........a teraz ? '''Noah - '''Yyy, chyba w prosto. '''Tyler - '''No, to teraz na pewno wygramy. '''Noah - '''Oby. 'U Beth i Dakoty Dakota - 'Masz jakąś przyjaciółkę ? '''Beth - '''No chyba tak, a ty ? '''Dakota - '''No ja mam - Zendarię. '''Beth - '''To fajnie, ale gdzie idziemy ? '''Dakota - '''Yyyyy, no dobra jesteśmy na Krupówkach, więc.......może prosto, jak inni ? '''Beth - '''Dlaczego nie ? '''Dakota - '''Chodź, może pobiegniemy będzie prościej. '''Beth - '''No dobra, ej może teraz w prawo ? '''Dakota - '''No dobra. 'U Courtney Courtney w tym czasie, bardzo szybko biegnie i idzie na swój instynkt. Nad Morskim Okiem Autopilot - 'No dobra, przebierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe, i płyńcie. '''Anne Maria - '''Yyyy, a w co mamy się przebrać ? '''Autopilot - '''Obok, jest wypożyczalnia, stamtąd. '''Anne Maria - '''Z wypożyczalni ?! '''Autopilot - '''Tak, z wypożyczalni. '''Anne Maria - '''Przykro mi, a bez mojego czerwone stroju nie płynę. '''Cameron - '''Jeśli mogę, to ja też nie za dobrze pływam. '''Autopilot - '''No już niech wam będzie B, Katie, walczycie o nietykalność, idźcie się przebrać. W Bratysławie '''Komputer - '''No dobra, to jakie chcecie to zadanie ? '''Dawn - '''Obojętnie. '''Komputer - '''No dobra, więc...już mam ! Za wami stoi słynny Zamek Bratysławski i to tam będzie zadanie, wchodźcie na mnie wezmę was tam. ''Wszyscy weszli na komputer i polecieli do tego zamku, przy okazji wleciał przez okno. 'Geoff - '''To tak można wlatywać ? '''Komputer - '''Chyba, tak, a po drugie i tak nie ma nikogo w tym zamku bo jest niedziela. '''Harold - '''A co z monitoringiem ? ''Komputer psuje wszystkie kamery w zamku. 'Komputer - '''No i po kłopocie. '''Zendaria - '''To jakie jest to zadanie ? '''Komputer - '''A więc musicie....no dobra nie mam pomysłów. Więc ta osoba, która jako pierwsza wyjdzie z tego zamku to wygra. '''Scott - '''Yyy, ale wiesz, że możemy uciec przez okna i drzwi. '''Komputer - '''Nie tak szybko. ''Komputer zamyka zamurowuje wszystkie okna i drzwi w 3 sekundy. 'Komputer - '''No, to start. '''Zendaria - '''Ale tu jest ciemno ! '''Komputer - '''No coż, start ! Na Gerlachu '''Lindsay - '''Poddaję się, weźcie mnie stąd. ''Nagle nadjeżdża samolot i zabiera Lindsay. Przy okazji autopilot otwiera drzwi. 'Autopilot - '''Zostało was tylko trzech, powodzenia ! '''Izzy - '''No, teraz to na pewno to wygram ! '''Justin - '''Ej zaczekajcie, na mnie. Nie pomyśleliście, że mam gładką skórę ! '''Mike - '''Sorki Justin, ale po prostu przegrasz ! '''Justin - '''Chwila, oglądałem cię w telewizji w czwartym sezonie, masz jeszcze te inne postacie ? '''Mike - '''Już mnie wyleczyli z tego, chyba. '''Justin - '''Czyli już nie maż tej Svetlany ? '''Mike - '''No, chyba nie. '''Justin - '''W sumie szkoda, bo jakbym ja miał to już bym na pewno dawno wygrał. '''Mike - '''Serio ? W Zakopanem 'U Noah i Tylera Tyler - 'Czy na pewno idziemy dobrze, wiesz chyba straż pożarna nie jest w polu. '''Noah - '''Może i przegramy. '''Tyler - '''Nie poddawaj się, teraz gdzie ? '''Noah - '''A czy to wszystko ma jeszcze jakiś sens ? '''Tyler - '''No nie wiem. 'U Beth i Dakoty Dziewczyny zrobiły sobie dłuższą chwilę przerwy. Beth - 'No, dobra to gdzie idziemy ? '''Dakota - '''A więc mamy autostradę, czyli.....idźmy za samochodami, w lewo ! '''Beth - '''Dobra to chodź. '''Dakota - '''Idę, jak uważasz mamy jakieś szanse wygrać ? '''Beth - '''No nawet....ej teraz jest rondo więc gdzie ? '''Dakota - '''Może się kogoś spytamy ? '''Beth - '''Czemu nie. Dzień dobry, gdzie jest straż pożarna ? '''Pan - '''Kawałek w prawo i straż będzie po lewo. '''Beth - '''Aha dziękuję, do widzenia. '''Pan - '''Do widzenia. '''Dakota - '''Biegiem. '''Beth - '''Jeszcze kawałek......jest, wygraliśmy ! '''Dakota - '''O, zobacz kartka. '''Beth - '''Przeczytaj ją. '''Dakota - '''Gratulacje, wygrałaś/wygraliście/wygrałyście to zadanie, naciśnij/naciśnijcie ten czerwony przycisk. ''Dakota naciska czerwony prczycisk i włacza się nagranie. 'Zoi - '''Uwaga, wszystkie osoby, które brału dział w tym zadaniu zostaną przetransportowane do samolotu. Dziękujemy za zadanie. ''Wszystkie osoby zabiera mechaniczny ptak i leci z nimi do samolotu. 'Courtney - '''Aaa ! Zabiercie ode mnie te głupie ptaszysko. '''Noah - '''Ptak ! '''Tyler - '''Co ? '''Noah i Tyler - '''Aaaaa. 'W samolocie Zoi - 'No dobra, kto wygrał ? '''Beth i Dakota - '''My ! '''Samanta - '''Gratulacje, zdobywacie nietykalność. Nad Morskim Okiem '''Autopilot - '''No dobra, przebrani ? '''Katie - '''Tak. '''Autopilot - '''A więc.....start ! ''B i Katie na początku płyną łeb w łeb, później Katie zaczęła trochę spowalniać, a Ib to wykorzystał i wygrał. 'Autopilot - '''Brawo ! Udało ci się B ! Zdobywasz nietykalność. A teraz wszyscy wsiadajcie, musimy już lecieć do dziewczyn. '''Anne Maria - '''Hm, i tak bym to wygrała. '''Katie - '''Sczerze, miałabyś małe szanse. '''Anne Maria - '''I tak bym to wygrała ! A teraz już nie gadaj bo wsiadamy. W Zamku Bratysławskim '''Harold - '''No na prawdę jak tu ciemno. '''Scott - '''Nie marudź tylko rób i tak to za chwilę wygram. '''Geoff - '''Ma ktoś latarkę ? '''Dawn - '''Ja nie. '''Zendaria - '''No matko przecież trzeba.....ał ! Głupia ściana ! '''Dawn - '''Moim zdaniem powinniśmy jakoś wyjść przez dach, chwila tam się cos świeci. Tak, to szyba ! '''Geoff - '''Prędko, chodźmy tam. '''Scott - '(do siebie) Frajerzy, jakby już nie można było rozwalić ściany. W innej części muzeum (zamku) 'Harold - '''Moim zdaniem powinniśmy, znaleźć drabinę. '''Zendaria - '''No ale jak tu jest zupełnie ciemno. '''Komputer - '''No i mamy zwycięzcę ! '''Geoff - '''Co ?! '''Komputer - '''Scott, zdobywa nietykalność. Rozwalił ścianę i wygrał. Teraz chodźcie wszyscy na mnie, lecimy do dziewczyn. '''Scott - '''Hahaha, no i co ? '''Zendaria - '''Grrrrr. Na Gerlachu ''Na razie na prowadzeniu jest Izzy, która po prostu skacze na dół. Za nią jest Mike, a na szarym końcu Justin. 'Izzy - '''Juhu ! Juhu ! '''Mike - '(do siebie) No dobra, to jak to się zmieniało w Svetlanę........wiem ! Chcę być Svetlaną ?...........no kurczę. 'Justin - '''I jak ci idzie Mike ? Bo ja się chyba poddaję. '''Mike - '''Jak chcesz. '''Autopilot - '(z samolotu) Nie warto bo Izzy, już wygrała ! '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! '''Autopilot - '''No dobrze podlecę teraz pod każdego i lecimy do dziwczyn. W samolocie '''Samanta - '''No sobrze witamy w samolocie, a więc zobaczmu kto wygrał. '''Zoi - '''Tak od razu ? '''Samanta - '''No, a co ? '''Zoi - '''No dobra, zapowiadaj. '''Samanta - '''Tabela Wyników: Tabela Wyników '''Wygrali - Beth, Dakota, B, Scott i Izzy Zoi - 'Te osoby są nietykalne. A to znaczy, że za chwilę ceremonia. '''Samanta - '''Chwila, a nie miay wygrać cztery osoby ? '''Zoi - '''Dwie były w parze. '''Samanta - '''Aha, ok. 'W przedziale Anne Maria - '''No dobra, a więc tak Lindsay, Tyler głosujemy na Zendarię lub Noah, kogo wybieracie ? '''Tyler - '''Jak już to Zendarię. '''Lindsay - '''No dobra zgadzam się. '''Justin - '''No nareszcie odpadnie. '''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Zoi - '''No dobra, pierwsze pięć pianek otrzymują Beth, Dakota, B, Scott i Izzy. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne trzy Harold, Cameron i Justin. '''Zoi - '''Następne trzy Geoff, Katie I Mike. '''Samanta - '''Kolejną Courtney. '''Zoi - '''Potem Noah. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne dwie........ Lindsay i Tyler. '''Zoi - '''A ostatnie dwie....................................Anne Maria i Dawn ! '''Samanta - '''Przykro mi Zendaria, ale odpadasz. '''Zendaria - 'Że jak ? 'Justin - '(po cichu) Nareszcie. 'Noah - '''A co z nami ? '''Zendaria - '''Nie martw się jeszcze wygrasz. '''Noah - '''A będziemy ciągle parą ? '''Zendaria - '''No oczywiście.....wygraj dla nas. ''Zendaria daje buziaka Noah. 'Noah - 'Żegnaj. 'Zendaria - '''Przecież, się jeszcze spotkamy, pa ! ''Zendaria wyskoczyła z samolotu. '''Zoi - '''No i tak się zakończył nasz dzisiejszy odcinek. Trochę smutno, ale....zapraszam do następnego ! Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki